un cumpleaños inolvidable
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: Extra de watashi no himitsu no yume la navidad se acerca y con ello el cumpleaños de Ryoma pero que hará Sakuno no sabe que regalarle, por eso le pide ayuda a Tomoka la cual le tendrá la solución a su problema. Regalo de navidad atrasado por culpa de mi computador.


Hola a todos feliz navidad aquí me verán a las 00:03 del 25 de diciembre haciéndoles este regalito para todos ustedes y en especial a los que siguen mi historia de Watashi No Himitsu No Yume de POT

Algunos no lo saben pero me faltan subir unos dos o tres capítulos terminados pero ya los subiré mañana que voy a estar muy cansada por mi desvelada.

De hecho se me perdió unos días mi USB y pues véanme aquí.

Pues ya nada más que decir solo dejen algún reviews se los pido es navidad: 3

Nos leemos abajo

(SAKUNO)

-flash back-

Hay Kami-sama que voy a hacer, en tan solo unos cuantos días mas es navidad y para colmo es el cumpleaños de Ryoma, estoy nerviosa que le voy a regalar.

Han pasado tantos años de conocerlo y aun así no se qué es lo que le gusta, y además como le hare para dáselo aunque ya no soy tan tímida no puedo negar que una parte de mi aun lo sigue queriendo.

-Sakuno me estas escuchando- dijo Tomoka, es verdad estaba en el centro comercial porque le pedí ayuda con lo de los regalos de navidad, pero que tonta no le hice caso en todo el rato.

-perdon Tomo-chan pero estaba pensando el algo- le respondí mientras nos sentábamos a charlar en una de las bancas del centro comercial que en esos momentos parecía un mar de gente, obviamente porque se acercaba la navidad.

- y que es eso tan importante que pensabas que tienes cara de preocupada y llevas horas sin hacerme caso, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?- me dijo Tomo-can realmente le debería de decir a lo mejor y me ayuda en algo para darle a Ryoma de regalo de cumpleaños

- pues es que ya se acerca la navidad y con ello el cumpleaños de Ryoma y realmente no se qué darle de regalo- le conteste mirando todos los regalos que habíamos comprado para navidad ya los tenía todos, el de mi abuela, el de Tomo-chan sin que se diera cuenta, el de Kintaro-kun, mis sempais, todos excepto el de Ryoma.

-pero Sakuno que no le decías cubo-de-hielo y eso que ya no lo querías ni nada-me dijo Tomo-chan , aun yo pienso en ello en la escuela y en todo siempre fue tan frio conmigo pero de repente hace unos meses comenzó a cambiar y a comportarse de una manera mejor conmigo casi lindo y muy atento.

- para que mentir, sabes que nunca lo podre olvidar así de fácil además el se ha comportado tan amable conmigo los últimos días.-dije suspirando realmente he estado muy confundida los últimos días

Pero a quien elegir a Kintaro-kun o a Ryoma-kun

Pues, puedes darle algo que solo le pertenecería a el claro solo si tu quieres y estas dispuesta a hacerlo- me dijo Tomo, que estará diciendo como que si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, que será.

Claro, pero que es- le dije curiosa que podría ser tan importante y único.

Solo una pregunta Sakuno, ya diste tu primer beso?- que es lo que acaba de decir Tomo-chan acaso está loca

-fin flash back-

No he parado de pensar todos estos días en lo que me dijo Tomo-chan, pero ya estoy decidida y si le daré su regalo, solo espero hacerlo bien.

Pero estoy muy nerviosa ya es hoy, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ryoma-kun, siento mi cara roja estaré hirviendo de la vergüenza.

Veo mi reloj 10:30 hay es muy tarde llegare muy atrasada para darle su regalo, y aun no estoy bien vestida.

Tomo lo primero que encuentro bonito en mi guardarropa, una falda blanca larga y una blusa roja de escote con un abrigo negro y una bufanda blanca aunque ande con prisa debo de ir presentable.

Corro por las calles hasta ver la casa de Ryoma, y la suerte es que ya estaban todos al parecer porque había mucho ruido justo cuando iba a tocar alguien abrió la puerta y choque contra ese alguien.

-Sakuno, estas bien, llegas un poco tarde, como siempre.- escucho su voz esa voz que siempre reconocería a donde fuera que valla.

-Ryoma lo siento venia a verte, feliz cumpleaños- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y él me correspondió tomándome por sorpresa.

-pues qué tal si vamos a parque a platicar, porque sinceramente no quiero estar allí adentro son todos muy ruidosos- me dijo y acepte, cada vez era más lindo conmigo no entiendo nada donde quedo el frio cubo de hielo que conocí.

Caminamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno agradable, por primera vez era estar agradable con sus conversaciones de pocas palabras.

Por fin debía de hacerlo era mi única oportunidad por fin estábamos a solas y nadie podría verme darle su regalo.

Ne Ryoma cierra un poco los ojos- le pedí y él me veía preguntándome el porqué con la mirada.

Anda te daré tu regalo es una sorpresa así que cierra los ojos- le dije por segunda vez y esta por fin cumplió lo que le pedí

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y yo intentaba acercarme cada vez mas hasta que por fin estuve cerca de su cara, me tome de sus hombros para pararme de puntitas y besarlo.

Parecía todo salido de cuento de hadas el me correspondió me puso sus manos en mi cintura y nos seguimos besando, mi primer beso y fue con Ryoma-kun sinceramente estoy muy feliz.

-sabes Sakuno este fue el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida- dijo al separarnos haciendo que me sonrojara con una de sus sonrisas (N/A si sonríe tan malditamente sexy).

-cállate, anda vamos o todos se preguntaran que tanto haces afuera- le dije tomándolo de la mano.

A lo que él la apretó más y me abrazo impidiendo que me moviera.

-déjame quedarme un rato mas así- me dijo por lo cual accedí de todas manera aun era su cumpleaños.

Cuando volvimos todos se nos quedaron viendo porque será, será porque estoy sonrojada o tengo algo en la cara o que.

A ya recuerdo es porque Ryoma y yo venimos tomados de las manos pero no les diremos el porqué pues es nuestro secreto.

Realmente es un cumpleaños inolvidable no lo crees Ryoma-kun- le dije separándome de él y yendo hacia mis amigas mientras él me seguía viendo quizá esté pensando lo mismo que yo o no?.

Por fin lo termine como verán este era una sorpresa pero no me pude aguantar a ponerla es un capítulo especial un bonus de mi serie, a los que no lo han visto por fa pasen por allí en la cuenta de mi amiga Tetsu Tenshi.

Les prometo actualizar pronto, como verán no pude hacer mi examen de cinta pero para la otra será. Esto fue terminado a las 1:00 exactamente de el 25 de diciembre lo ven yo matándome por ustedes.

Matta ne minna-san

Sayu fuera: 3


End file.
